<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barganha com o demônio by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750604">Barganha com o demônio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf'>Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk teria dado qualquer coisa para ter Spock de volta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barganha com o demônio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750592">Bargain with the devil</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime">Melime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foi preciso perder o que mais importava para ele para Kirk perceber o quão distorcidas estavam suas prioridades, e a pior parte era que isso teve que acontecer duas vezes para a lição realmente pegar: a primeira foi quando ser tirado da Enterprise o ensinou que seu lugar era entre as estrelas, e a segunda foi quando sua briga com Khan levou à morte de Spock.</p><p>O que quer que lhe fosse pedido para trazer Spock de volta, ele teria dado com prazer, e se ele tivesse que trair a Federação, levar seus amigos para a morte, abrir mão não só da sua vida mas da sua honra e até da sua alma se conhecesse alguém que fosse a aceitar, então talvez ele tivesse sorte que o demônio o tivesse oferecido uma barganha, apenas a sua carreira, seu único filho, e a nave com a qual um dia se considerou casado, que ele chegou a acreditar ser seu verdadeiro amor, um preço salgado, mas ele teria dado muito mais.</p><p>Quando ele segurou Spock em seus braços de novo, impossivelmente vivo logo quando Kirk estava começando a aceitar que tinha morrido, todos os sacrifícios, até os que não pretendia fazer, valeram a pena, e era uma troca que não iria se arrepender.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>